Fire and Ice
by ohzutara
Summary: When Sokka catches Zuko and Katara in a compromising position the pair begin to face various awkward situations that just may push them closer together. A strange secret relationship starts that makes the pair question where the physical stops and the emotion begins.
1. Chapter 1

It all started as a duel. They were just practicing deep in the lush vegetation of Ember Island so Katara wouldn't be spotted waterbending. It was mid afternoon and everyone else was lounging about the house being lazy so Katara and Zuko, always the restless ones, decided to get out and do something. Unfortunately due to a miscalculation in a wall of ice Katara threw upwards she ended up slipping and getting thrown towards Zuko.

The water drenched the pair as she came crashing down on him in the shallow oasis. Zuko grasped her waist tightly to keep either of them from sustaining too much pain and Katara locked her eyes with his frozen for a moment. Her head was reeling from the closeness as she straddled him, the water making her wrappings slightly see through.

A rustling in the trees brought both of them back to reality and they snapped to attention by turning to where the noise came from. Sokka came stumbling into the clearing brushing leaves off his clothes but he went stiff when he took in the scene before him.

Katara straddling Zuko.

Zuko's hands on her waist.

Both of them in next to nothing.

Suddenly Sokka's tan face became red with anger and confusion. Katara and Zuko reacted quickly scrambling off one another, splashing out of the water.

"You're kidding me!" Sokka fumed, glaring daggers at the shirtless firebender, "Is this why you two left this morning? No. Nope Nuh uh. Back to the house right now, both of you." It wasn't often Sokka was protective like this because despite being older, Katara was always a mother figure to him. But seeing his baby sister with Zuko of all people made an indescribable anger bubble up and just because Zuko was in the gang now didn't mean he could defile his sister.

"Nothing happened!" Zuko exclaimed desperately, "We were just practicing our bending, I swear." His normally pale skin burned a deep red and he stood an awkward distance away from Katara who was scrambling to pull on her shirt and leggings.

"I wasn't born yesterday." Sokka scoffed as Zuko rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "No back to the house." He seethed.

Once back to the house all three of them went their separate ways trying to brush off the embarrassment and Katara went to her room to be alone. Of course nothing happened but she found herself wondering what if it had. What if they had been doing what her brother assumed. Sure Zuko and her were on good terms by now but they were polar opposites. Katara sat down on her bed and ran her fingers through her dark hair as it fell around her shoulders. Why was she stressing over nothing? Groaning, the girl shut her eyes to nap before dinner, which she was dreading. No doubt it was going to be awkward.

Once Katara and Zuko had been in their rooms for a good hour, Sokka decided to start dinner with Suki. Usually Katara did it but he had a feeling that she wasn't going to want to leave her room anytime soon. So Sokka became lost in thought as he waited for some water to boil. The same disgusting image was in his head and it made him cringe. He shouldn't have let Zuko join the gang, the kid was sick. He tied his sister to a tree!

"Sokka!" A feminine voice penetrated his thoughts and he snapped back to reality to see Suki scrambling to turn the heat down on the boiling pot in front of him. "What's gotten into you?" She asked, her eyes full of concern. A petite hand rested on his tan arm and he rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"It's just.." He trailed not wanting to say it, "When I went off to find Zuko and Katara I found them in a very…compromising position." A sigh left his lips and Suki gave him a comforting hug. "They said they were just practicing their bending but I don't know."

Suki just gave him a knowing smile before speaking, "Listen, Sokka, she's fourteen and he's sixteen. These things start around this time, you know. With the war they're both under a lot of pressure so maybe they were just letting off steam. But Katara's a good girl, if she says they were just practicing then they probably were. Don't jump to conclusions."

Sokka smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She always knew the right thing to say and it calmed him down like a charm. "Thanks Suki, you're probably right." Anything to put his mind at rest.

Once dinner was finished Suki called everyone to come eat. Toph ambled in with her feet dusted in clay and Aang followed not far behind, animated as ever. He bounced around the room until Suki finally told him to sit his butt down for dinner. The next person in was Zuko. He kept his eyes downcast like usual as he sat down across from Sokka. Katara came slinking into the room a moment later, her red fire nation clothes glowed against her tan skin and she slid into the only seat available which was next to Zuko.

Both benders stayed silent while Toph and Aang managed to keep the conversation going with their bickering and loud child-like theories. Zuko felt the tension was becoming increasingly awkward as he and Katara ate silently. His pale face was becoming red and he really couldn't take it anymore.

"Katara," He whispered leaning towards her. No one noticed as they were too caught up in Toph and Aang bickering over something. Katara turned her head to look at him wearily. "We're good, yeah? We both know nothing happened." Her face flooded with relief, she obviously wasn't enjoying this awkwardness either.

"Yeah we're good." The waterbender nodded reassuringly, patting Zuko's knee. The spot where she'd touch him began to tingle and Zuko shook it away quickly. He chalked it up to the recent tension between them. The rest of dinner went smoothly, or as smoothly as it got with the gang and Zuko as well as Katara were both glad to put the day behind them

It had all just been a mistake.

The tropical climate of the island was in full blown effect tonight and it left Katara cranky and hot. She told Sokka she was going to go cool off and then off she went in the sunset towards the oasis she and Zuko had been in earlier that day. She entered the clearing and discarded her clothes in the grass before sliding into the deep end of the water.

Her face was slick with sweat and she bended the clear water into a small ball before releasing it over her face and hair. Her body soaked in the cool water and she sighed, finally feeling a bit less cranky.

The vines and vegetation began to sway slightly and Katara figured it was the wind. Then again it was so stifling there couldn't even be a breeze. The realization made Katara shoot daggers of ice in the direction of the shifting plants to pin her opponent and she stood up, poised, and ready to attack.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I didn't have time to proof read this chapter because I wrote it during school so I apologize and please review and tell me what you think**

Zuko had overheard Katara telling Sokka she was going out so he decided to follow his friend and have a talk with her. He was fooling himself if he said he didn't want her. There was an obvious physical chemistry but as for emotional he had no idea. Until recently the girl had hated him so why would that change now just when they were becoming friends? Beads of sweat appeared on his toned body as he made his way through the thick jungle-like terrain and towards the familiar clearing.

Once he got to the edge of the vegetation near the shore of the water he stopped short. Katara was in the water, all her clothing completely discarded. Zuko's mouth hung open slightly as he stayed frozen staring at the beautiful creature in front of him. Beads of water slid down her mocha skin and she looked majestic like a nymph. She was slender and didn't have any curves, her breasts were endearingly small but she was just fourteen. In Zuko's eyes this was beauty.

But then he stopped staring. He realized how wrong it was to be watching her. He had a noble upbringing and watching girls was definitely frowned upon. Plus he respected Katara more than anyone could understand. The realization made movement return to his limbs and slightly aroused body. He shuffled back a few steps.

He glanced up to see daggers of ice tearing through the vines towards and he dodged them quickly, falling forward into the clearing. The wind knocked out of his body and he groaned in pain before looking up to see Katara standing stunned in the water, her bare body poised to attack.

"Zuko!" She screeched, immediately dropping down into the water to cover herself. Zuko turned away from her and kept his head down. These situations seemed to keep happening but maybe Zuko wanted them to. "We're you watching me." Katara demanded, her breaths labored in slight panic. This was one of her worst fears, sure she was a secure girl but her body left much to be desired. Having someone like Zuko see her made her head spin. She needed to remind herself that she didn't like Zuko that way, there was just maybe a small, teeny, little, insignificant physical chemistry. It was nothing.

"No!" Zuko exclaimed, "I mean I was, but I didn't mean too and I..I'm sorry Katara." He sighed defeated. There was no covering this up so instead of being that awkward stumbling kid he was, he needed to be smooth and seductive. He needed her. Until this morning when she was on top of him he never would have thought Katara was someone that'd have his head spinning like it was. Zuko looked up and saw her cheeks flamed red and her arms crossed over her chest even though the water covered everything.

"You're beautiful, you know.." Zuko mumbled, looking up at her under hooded eyes. Katara looked stunned, like she couldn't believe his words. "Don't pretend you don't know it." His deep voice rasped. "Since this morning I can't get you out of my head, you must have felt it too."

Zuko knew he sounded cliché but he still meant his words. Katara's eyes widened considerably but still she nodded silently and slowly. A smile spread across Zuko's face and Katara watched as he pulled hit shirt over his head. One by one pieces of clothes disappeared until he just stood before her in his under shorts.

Katara was as innocent as they come but as Zuko slid into the water and came walking forward she couldn't help but feel goose bumps rise up on her skin despite the terrible heat. Her arms stayed crossed over her body when Zuko got closer and before she realized what was happening he kissed her. It wasn't hot and heavy despite the fact she was barely clothed, it was tender and lingering. It lasted about five seconds but it left Katara's lips tingling and she watched still stunned, as he slinked out of the water. The sunlight cast a pink and orange glow on his pale skin that complimented the many colors and ripples of his scar.

He balled up his clothes in one hand and then stalked off back towards the house, full of adrenaline that contradicted his cool exterior. He knew Katara wouldn't be back to the house for awhile as she was most likely processing what had just happened. There was a spark and it had hit both of them hard. Zuko entered the house quietly, his skin now dry from the sweltering heat.

Toph who was feeling restless, had been lazing around the living room since dinner and heard Zuko come in despite his stealth like demeanor. Her small feet felt him approaching her left side and she turned quickly looking upwards.

"Where you been, Sparky?" She questioned, cocking her head to the right. She felt him shift slightly and the tremors he threw off increased.

"I was…uh..I was washing my clothes." He stuttered still clutching his shirt in his hand. Toph could feel his heart beat in the wooden floor boards so she knew he was lying but she stayed quiet. Whatever it was the curious bender could find it out on her own. At least she'd have something to do on this island.

"Well that's boring." Toph scoffed at him. Zuko's heart settled down again not that he thought the girl had believed his alibi. Zuko just shook his head as he padded off to his room leaving Toph bored once more. She heard a door slam and smiled to herself, she had to find out what was getting Sparky all riled up.

About half an hour later the front door opened again and Toph sensed Katara entering the living room. She walked by without a word but like Zuko's, her heart beat was going nuts. Suddenly Toph became suspicious. Were they going crazy over the same thing? Whatever it was Toph planned to find out whenever she got around to it.

Katara skipped dinner that night. She told Suki she had a headache and no one questioned it. So she stayed locked up in her room with the same scene replaying in her head over and over. When she tried not to think about it bits and pieces still crept into her thoughts. His scar. His lips. The v-line that led to who knows where in his shorts. Why did she let him kiss her? Why had she kissed back? Why did she even like it? All these questions ate at her conscience with ferocity and she really did start to get a headache. As she tossed and turned in her sheets, sweat coating her skin, Katara dreamed of a sunset full of deep reds with a yellow sunny center and a boy with a similar face.


	3. Chapter 3

When Katara woke up the next morning she found herself longing to resume her slumber simply so she could dream of that beautiful sunset that resembled Zuko's scar. Then again, if she ran into him today she could see the real thing and all its golden-eyed glory. There was a strong sense of guilt in the waterbender's chest, though. She felt guilty for wanting Zuko the way she did and at the same time she wanted to be able to physically be with Zuko without all this guilt weighing her down. She was old enough to know what she wanted and if she wanted to kiss Zuko then she should be able to do so without feeling bad about it. After being left so shocked yesterday, Katara decided that if Zuko was going to be so casual about all this then she could too.

It was probably around seven o'clock and the sun was just rising over Ember Island so being the mother figure she was Katara headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. In a relatively good mood, she decided to make everyone a rather large breakfast this morning. She busied about rinsing off mangos and moon peaches for everyone since she had to make sure the gang stayed healthy. The only one who minded fruit was Sokka but he'd listen to his sister if she told him it was good for him. She also added some purple berries to the mix knowing Aang and Toph would examine their temporarily purple tongues like the little kids they were. She set some water up on the stove to be boiled to make fresh tea for everyone knowing Zuko would be able to make it ten times better than her but she would make do without him. Deciding to be the good guy today, Katara began making a fruit pie.

She knew how much Aang loved them from when he lived with the Air Nomads and something yummy after all the healthy food she was feeding everyone would be nice. While the pie was baking Katara absently minced tomatoes for dinner later that night even though Suki usually took care of the later meals. She just wanted to keep busy. A pair of arms wrapped around her from behind causing the young girl to jump suddenly.

She turned to see Zuko smirking at her and she let her surprise fade into a smile.

"Hi." She mumbled not having much to say to the boy. He just smiled and pecked her on the cheek. Katara blushed which let Zuko know she liked it. Their bodies radiated off chemistry and that tiny kiss on the cheek persuaded her to let whatever all this was happen.

Once Zuko released her from his grasp he looked at the contents of the counter getting an idea. He grabbed the sack of purple berries and opened it before taking the bowl of sugar cubes that rested to the left of it and dumped it in. Zuko retied the sack before stashing it in a cabinet.

"Meet me in the clearing after breakfast." He mumbled before slipping away to wake everyone up, Katara guessed. She smiled to let him know she would be there.

Once everyone was eating breakfast things were too chaotic for anyone to notice Zuko and Katara glancing at each other. Toph and Aang, as expected, were showing each other their purple stained tongues from the berries and Suki and Sokka were busy being loved up like usual. Plus, everyone was enjoying pie for breakfast which Katara would probably never make again for everyone. She liked to stick to healthy foods.

When everyone was finished Katara raced about cleaning things up while Suki cleaned at the pace of any sane, not dying to get to Zuko, human would. She gave Katara a confused look and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, what's up Katara? C'mon tell me what it is." The warrior said knowingly. Katara blushed and just fluttered her eyes innocently.

"I don't know what you mean Suki." This caused Suki to lean against the counter impatiently and stare down the young waterbender. Finally Katara cracked under the pressure, "I'm supposed to go meet Zuko.." She mumbled biting her lip nervously.

"So…that day Sokka came in all upset, you guys really were doing something?" Her blue-violet, eyes widened in curiosity and concern. She felt bad for telling Sokka it was probably nothing when maybe it was.

"That's the thing, we weren't doing anything like that when Sokka found us. It was an accident, but since then some other stuff happened and I don't know…I liked it. I don't think there's any emotions involved though." Katara admitted, slumping into a chair. "Please don't tell Sokka." She begged.

"You have my word." Suki replied placing a comforting hand on the younger girls shoulder, "But please be careful. Those kinds of relationships can get messy." The warrior warned pursing her lips.

After her talk with Suki, Katara waited awhile before grabbing the bag Zuko had hidden. The weather was a bit cooler today. It was no longer disgustingly sweltering but sunny and warm with a tropical breeze that lifted the ends of Katara's dark hair as she headed towards the clearing. If only they could hang out on the beach like everyone else but she knew this was best kept a secret for now. She'd never seen Sokka act so angry, especially to someone like Zuko who was older than him.

Finally, Katara pushed into their clearing and saw Zuko waiting. He was stretched out on a large rock, belly towards the sun. The waterbender joined him scrambling up the rock without any form of elegance but she knew he wouldn't care.

Dropping the sack down next to them, Katara leaned over and gave Zuko a kiss on the cheek. He smirked a bit but Katara could see he was just hiding his blush. He rolled is body over so he was on his side, looking down at Katara. She watched as he slid his hand into the sack and pulled out a purple berry.

"Open." He commanded, the perpetual smirk still evident. Katara smiled and parted her pink lips for him and he placed the berry on her tongue. She bit into it and the sweet juice exploded in her mouth. She could taste the light dusting of sugar that the sugar cubes in the bag had left behind on it.

"Sweet, like you." She mumbled, soaking in the warm sun on her bare stomach. It was odd how nice and comfortable they were being around each other. The whole situation didn't make sense but they didn't really care. Zuko reached his pale hand back into the sack and pulled out a sugar cube. He crumbled the cube in his fingers and sprinkled it down onto the bare skin of Katara's stomach.

Her eyes widened when he leaned down but giggled when his lips made contact with her stomach. The sensation was intimate and every time he kissed her tan skin, the sugar crystals would disappear. His calloused fingers held her onto her hips as he kissed away the sugar and his smooth lips brushed lightly over her skin whenever he moved spots.

Her body reacted and she bit her lip to keep from giggling. One of her hands absently drifted towards Zuko's head and ran her fingers through his shaggy hair. Her eyes fluttered shut and she let the warm sun soak into her skin.

Whatever all of this was, Katara could get used to it.


	4. Chapter 4

Toph pushed her way through the brush trying to feel the familiar vibrations she recognized as Katara's. She got lost a couple times but eventually she heard giggling from an area she remembered as a pond-like area Aang and her had found when they first arrived on the island. Staying hidden in the brush she positioned her bare feet and listened carefully for Katara. She heard the waterbender's familiar giggle and Zuko's raspy voice mix together. Her feet picked up the shifting of bodies. Restless, squirming, pressing together. So the thing Katara and Zuko had been going crazy about had been each other after all. She couldn't say she didn't know it could happen one day. Katara had always tried a bit too hard to hate Zuko like she had. Toph decided she'd keep it to herself for now. It wasn't her business what those idiots did in their free time and if she needed some black mail eventually then she had it.

The earthbender stomped back to the house satisfied she'd cleared her suspicions. She was still curious though what exactly they were up to. Were they together or was it just not labeled. Growing up behind walls had made the young girl a bit naïve when it came to mature ideals. It was one of her few weaknesses.

It was mid afternoon when the gang decided to go down to the beach. The sand was full of Fire Nation tourists who were oblivious to their identities so it made it so much simpler for them to enjoy themselves. Katara lied in the shade of their umbrella with her eyes closed, enjoying the sun on her skin. Zuko sat in a chair beside her staring anywhere but at the young waterbender. Her red bikini was far too distracting and he needed to control himself. He was sixteen after all, who could blame him. There were plenty of other girls to check out on the beach but none were as beautiful to Zuko than Katara was. Sokka and Suki were canoodling in the water while Toph and Aang had gone to build sandcastles and talk with some kids so Zuko and Katara were completely alone on the large blanket in the sand.

A low din of chatter from other people set up around them was endlessly in the background while the pair stayed silent. Finally Zuko slid his eyes to the right in a glance at Katara's body. Her bright and perky eyes instantly popped open and a smirk spread on her face.

"I knew you were gonna look, I just thought you'd hold out longer." Katara chuckled, pushing herself to her feet and walking off towards the water. Her hips swayed teasingly and Zuko dropped his head into his hands. What was this girl doing to him?

The house was utterly sandy after the gang returned but no one seemed to care. They were finally feeling carefree after such a stressful time but training was still going on and the confrontation between Aang and Ozai loomed over everyone's heads. It was late and everyone had gone to their rooms except for Zuko and Katara.

They sat in front of the fire in the living area not talking much while Zuko played around bending the fire in the fireplace carefully. They never did much talking when they were together but being in each other's physical presence was something they craved. They each found each other magnetizing.

Zuko chewed his lip thoughtfully before finally speaking, "Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire, I hole with those who favor fire. But if I had to perish twice I think I know he enough of hate to say that for destruction, ice is also great and would suffice."

Katara recognized his words as an ancient poem that had been learned in school when she was young. They must have taught it in the fire nation as well. She realized he said it because they were opposites. He could make fire and she could make ice, both uncontrollable and deadly in their own right.

Whatever he meant by reciting it, the words echoed in her head and the same magnetizing force came back because she leaned over and kissed him. There was so much pressure on Katara during this war and especially since Aang needed to defeat the fire lord so soon. She needed something to keep her sane and Zuko could be it. He must be feeling the pressure too since they had been basically using each other for the past week or so.

His lips were silently chapped and they brushed over her face as they kissed. The trait was humanizing. He wasn't a perfect god of a boy, he was normal with his chapped lips and scarred face. Body heat began mixed together as Zuko laid the slender girl on her back on the wood floor of the house. His large hands fumbled around as his mind became fuzzy with lust and suddenly clothes were being pulled off. Katara was only in her white underwrappings when he realized her needed to stop for a second.

Sure, they were using each other's bodies but she was still a little girl and he felt wrong taking her clothes off like it was nothing. Katara on the other hand wished he hadn't stopped. She needed the distraction of pleasure and ever since they'd started this odd relationship the young girl had grown curious about what could come next after all this kissing. She didn't plan to let it get beyond the physical though

The only time Katara had had feelings for a boy was when she met Jet and when he turned on the gang Katara promised never to let herself get hurt again. After they forgave him he was taken away from her again and she couldn't save him. He said he'd be fine but he wasn't and losing him was harder than she let on.

The night went on and all that could be heard was the shifting and fumbling of two teenage bodies in front of the fire, making out for hours. They'd doze off and then wake up and make out again and the routine went on until Zuko carried her off to bed before returning to his own room. It wouldn't be good if they were found asleep in the living area when the sun came up.

Zuko and Katara fell into an unspoken routine after that. If Toph or Sokka was frustrating Katara she'd go make out with Zuko. If Aang was annoying Zuko during training he'd go make out with Katara. If they even found themselves alone together they'd start fooling around. It relieved all the stress and pressure but they both made sure to remind themselves it was purely physical and it'd stay that way.

Then one day, Sokka and Suki took a day trip to a fancy hotel to do what everyone thought they were going to do. Even Aang and Toph could tell what they had in mind. So since Sokka and Suki were gone, Aang and Toph decided to spend the day at the beach leaving the house empty except for Zuko and Katara. They both knew it was going to happen. It was unspoken between them and they kept silent all morning until everyone was out of the house. Even after everyone left they were awkwardly wandering about the house avoiding the inevitable.

Zuko gave in and ventured into Katara's room. They're normal routine of making out ensued but then things got heavier and once again the young firebender found himself taking her clothes off. He was sixteen and he had needs but he was still careful. Despite using each other he had the decency to profusely ask her if she was okay throughout the whole time even though the spark transpiring was making Katara too incoherent with pleasure to even answer. Rubbing and touching and panting made the pair get absolutely lost in one another. Katara was a virgin and even she gave him more pleasure than Mai ever did.

When everything was done Zuko and Katara lied on top of all the sheets drifting in and out of consciousness. Katara was half draped of his pale body and he could feel every part of her pressed against him. Paradoxically, she looked cute and innocent asleep on him like that when in fact they'd just had sex and it had been anything but innocent. It needled at him though, that he'd just taken Katara's virginity in the worst way possible. It was rough and hard and fast when it should have been with someone who cared about her in a more than just a friendly way.

Zuko nudged the tan girl who was almost asleep on top of him. Her perpetually bright eyes popped open at his prodding almost instantly.

"It should have been Jet." He rasped quietly.

"But it was you," Katara replied with a shrug. "And that's okay too." Her eyes fluttered shut tiredly and her slender frame curled into Zuko as sleep took over her worn out body.

**A/N: The poem that Zuko said to Katara is called Fire and Ice by Robert Frost and the story is also named after it. It's one of my favorite poems and it's obviously OOC for an Avatar fic but I felt the need to add it so I made it just a random poem in the story. Also some of you may have been hoping for more of a graphic sex scene but there's a reason I didn't make it that way and you'll see that later on.**


	5. UPDATE: please read

So in the next couple chapters or so I'll be introducing a new character. I want to give you guys the chance to be part of the story so I want to ask you to submit OC's.

The OC must be a girl for plot purposes and here's the template you should follow

Name:

Age: (preferably not too young so in the range of 14-18)

Appearance: (Try and get creative here and be specific as possible)

Personality: (Again, try and be specific)

I really hope some of you do send one or even maybe two in. I'll pick the one I like best or the one that fits best with the plot and they'll be added to the story. I'm really excited to see what you guys come up with.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So this chapter is kind of long but I hope you enjoy it. The new OC is courtesy of one of my friends on tumblr so shout out to her.**

Katara woke up to knocking at her door. Feeling discombobulated and sleepy she sat up to see she was alone. Zuko must have slipped out before everyone got home.

"Katara, open up! Rise and shine sleepy h-" Suki stopped short as she entered the room. Katara was suddenly more awake as she scrambled to cover her naked body under the covers. "Oh Katara, you didn't.." Suki looked at her concerned. She slipped into the room shutting the door behind her as Katara pulled a sleep shirt over her head. Instead of replying, she stayed silent as her eyes filled up with tears and she nodded slowly.

"I don't even know why I'm crying," Katara laughed lightly before wiping at her eyes, "It was fun but it just wasn't how it was supposed to happen, I guess." Suki leaned onto Katara and gave her a comforting hug.

"I told you guys to be careful. These things get messy and no matter how much you want to leave emotions out of it they always pop up." After a few more minutes of consoling, Suki slipped out to go make breakfast since Katara obviously needed some time alone.

The waterbender began getting dressed and she huffed not wanting to put weight on her sore legs. The mirror revealed dark bruises on her hips that marred the tanned skin. She sighed pulling on her skirt and leggings before pulling her top over her head.

Avoidance began. Complete and utter avoidance between Zuko and Katara. He didn't even try to talk to her and she did the same with him. Sometimes Zuko would try to catch her eye every once in awhile but Katara would stare at the floor. She felt dirty in a way because it should have been different. She willed herself not to care so much but she couldn't help it. All the fun and games was supposed to relieve pressure but now it was doing anything but that.

It was a torrentially rainy day and dinner was under way. Everyone was discussing how much Aang's fire bending had improved when there was a knock at the front door. Everyone always answered the door with caution as the gang was still technically in hiding and undercover. It was Katara who finally stood and went to answer the door and as she made her way over, Suki followed close behind just in case. She pulled the door open slowly to reveal a girl standing on the porch, the rain had left her soaking wet and she shivered. Suki stood behind Katara, ready to attack but Katara put her hand out to signal her to wait. Katara took in the girl's appearance.

Her brown hair was plaited in two braids that went past her shoulders and her long bangs were swept to the side. Her eyes were a pale grey and her skin was tan like Katara's. She was wearing a blue anorak and leggings with heavy duty boots. Katara put her hand on Suki's shoulder to tell her not to attack.

"Don't. She's water tribe." Katara said. She and Suki quickly pulled the girl inside to avoid her getting spotted. Obviously she was from the north or Katara would have recognized her. Suki grabbed a discarded blanket off of a chair and wrapped it around the girl. "What's your name? How did you get here?" Katara asked.

"I-I was trying to get to the Southern Water Tribe. My boat got washed up on the shore here and I sensed another waterbender was here. I could feel the presence." she said reaching up to touch her chest, patting where her heart would be. "My name's Hana."

Katara didn't understand how this girl could sense another waterbender but she didn't question it. Anyone from the Northern Water Tribe was welcome. Suki introduced herself and Katara before taking Hana to get cleaned up and give her some Fire Nation clothing. If she had been spotted it could have given away the whole group.

Katara went back to the kitchen to tell everyone who was at the door. She explained she was from the north and that they'd figure out why she was running away later. Right now they needed to be welcoming.

Suki entered back into the kitchen with Hana behind her who was looking at the ground shyly. The second Zuko saw her he scrambled to sit upright and quickly ran his fingers through his hair nervously. Suki began making introductions but Katara was zoned out. A weird feeling had settled in her chest after the way Zuko reacted to Hana. Was she jealous? Jealousy was never a feeling Katara had much experience with and she didn't like it one bit.

Hana had begun talking to Aang and asking him various questions about what it was like being the Avatar which was making Toph ball her fists in what Katara guessed was none other than jealousy. Zuko was edging closer to the conversation hanging off of her every word, making Katara stare down at the ground numbly. Only a little while ago he'd been with her. Touching her, kissing her, but not being so adoring like he was with Hana right now. He only liked Katara as a friend and maybe not even that anymore. She had only been there for pleasure.

Later, after Zuko had managed to stop staring at Hana's body, the girls had gathered in Katara's room to get to know her better.

"So Hana, why were you trying to run away from home?" Suki questioned her. All four girls sat sprawled in various positions on Katara's bed and Katara was braiding her hair to keep from getting jealous again. The worst part was, Hana was sweet and she was a waterbender just like Katara. Hana sighed and instead of answering Suki's question she slipped a necklace out of her pocket. It had a blue stone on it with various carvings much like Katara's. It was a betrothal necklace.

"So you're engaged? And I'm guessing it's not by choice." Katara said with understanding. Hana nodded with a sad smile.

"I want to get married because I'm in love, not because of social standing." Hana explained. Katara couldn't imagine getting married at her age even though Hana was only a year older. It was never on her agenda considering she was busy training the Avatar. "So I ran away. I planned to go live in the South Pole with the Southern Water Tribe."

"Relationships are tough." Suki agreed.

"This is where being twelve comes in handy," Top smirked, "I don't have to worry about any of that sappy junk."

"Oh please, Toph. We've all seen you making googly eyes at Aang." Suki countered making Hana giggle.

"Have not!" She protested, "Plus I'm blind so it's technically impossible. It'd have to be googly feet." She scoffed.

"I don't even have time for a relationship." Katara shrugged nonchalantly. She did have time for one but it was a physical one.

"Sure you don't Sugar Queen." Toph scoffed at her. Had Katara heard right? How could Toph know she had any type of relationship? Katara shot a glare over at Suki and the warrior held her hands up in surrender.

"I didn't tell her!" she exclaimed.

Toph just laughed and shook her head, "You guys aren't exactly subtle. I can feel your heart beats, remember?" The earthbender wiggled her feet for effect.

Katara fell back onto the bed and huffed in frustration.

"Do you have a boyfriend Katara?" Hana asked sweetly. Her face was filled with confusion at the way the conversation was going.

"No!" Katara exclaimed, "I mean it's complicated. It's mostly..uhm physical stuff. With Zuko." Kata flushed and covered her face with her hands.

The three other girls laughed good naturedly at her embarrassment but she stopped them.

"It's over now though. I think I have actual feelings for him so yeah." Katara looked down sadly and Suki pat her back comfortingly. After another half hour of girl talk and an excruciating conversation in which Suki explained how good Sokka was in bed, everyone drifted off to their own rooms.

Suki stayed in Katara's room though to make sure she was alright.

"He's drooling all over her." Katara whined the second Hana and Toph shuffled out of ear shot. Suki rolled her eyes and sat back down onto the bed. She curled her feet under her body and leaned against the wall getting comfortable.

"He's a sixteen year old boy. Anything will get him going." Suki shrugged picking at her nails.

"No, you know what I mean. He never looked at me like that. I thought he was going to start dry humping her during dinner." Katara replied. Her lip was jutted out in a slight pout and she picked at a loose thread on her skirt. She didn't understand where these feelings were coming from. Maybe they had simply accumulated during the various times he'd stopped her in the hallway for a kiss or when they'd make out by the water.

"Katara. Listen to me." Suki said, her face all business, "If you want Zuko, stop complaining and go get him. I know you think it's all just physical but there has to be something backing that physical attraction. So channel your inner Kyoshi Warrior and go get what you want." At this point Suki's hands were on her shoulders and she had almost resorted to shaking some sense into the girl.

"I know I should Suki..but I'm just not ready yet." Katara sighed dejectedly. Instead of going back to her room, Suki just stayed the night in Katara's room. They lied in opposite directions, Katara's feet near Suki's head and her head near Suki's feet. They talked about Hana, and missing their families and even about the war until they both drifted off to sleep.

They awoke to yelling. Lots of yelling. It was so sudden that Katara squawked at the sound and fell out of bed taking Suki with her. They landed with a thump and once they came to their senses they scrambled to their feet and out to the living area.

"It's not your business man, stay out of it!" Zuko yelled, his pale face turning red. His fists were clenched as he yelled at Sokka who mirrored his position.

"My sister, my business!" Sokka yelled back pointing an accusing finger at Zuko. Katara and Suki stood in the doorway, watching with confusion. Toph, Aang, and Hana stood on the other side of the room and Hana ushered them out quickly. It was obvious they were a bit too young for this fight.

"Stop! Stop!" Suki yelled getting in between the two fuming boys, "Now, what's going on here?"

"Sokka's sticking his nose where it doesn't belong and needs to mind his own business!" Zuko told her, his voice scratchy from all the yelling.

"When I find my sister's shirt in your room, everything is suddenly my business!" All the color in Katara's face drained at her brother's words. She recognized a familiar red piece of cloth balled up in Sokka's hand.

"Did you sleep with him Katara?! Tell me the truth!" Sokka's face was a mottled shade of red and his eyes were wide and filled with fury. Katara just nodded meekly feeling tears fill up in her eyes. "You promised you'd wait! You promised dad and Gran Gran. You promised me Katara!"

Katara knew why he was taking this so hard. It was true, she did promise she would wait until marriage or at least until she was engaged. But there was another part too. Their own mom had decided not to wait when she was young and the boy broke her heart. Until she met Hakoda, Kya was always unsure about relationships. Gran Gran made her promise not to make the same mistake her mom did.

"Oh please Sokka, not like you waited," Suddenly she was angry. Why should she have to stay this pure innocent girl when Sokka and Suki were going at it left and right?

"You promised, Katara. And now you're getting with this- this rat!" He pointed at Zuko.

"Not anymore.." Zuko mumbled, running his hand through his dark shaggy hair. Katara missed when her fingers were tangled up in it. She missed tugging on it, knowing it turned him on.

Suki shot Zuko a warning look to let him know he better shut up or Sokka was going to really lose it. Katara lunged forward and grabbed her shirt from Sokka's hand but he was still too angry to notice. Katara looked up from the floor for the first time and locked eyes with Zuko.

They were full of regret like hers but she didn't know why. Did he regret sleeping with her? Did he regret the demise of their friendship? She searched his golden eyes but all it did was make her miss him more. Her feelings for him were growing and she didn't like it one bit.

Sokka had gone to mumbling curse words under his breath and Suki backed him against the wall trying to calm him down. Whatever she said it worked because Sokka had stopped yelling but Katara could see how angry he was. It was in his eyes.

"Disgusting." He griped at Zuko before exiting the room. Suki followed him out going off about how he needed to be more understanding. That left Zuko and Katara alone in the room.

"Why do you run away from me?" Zuko asked walking towards Katara. Her pale eyes widened and she stepped back every time he came closer until she was almost at the wall. She wanted to say something but she couldn't think of anything. Her vocal cords were frozen.

"I don't know…we all spent the better part of a year doing the same. Why am I different?" Katata managed to croak out.

"You know why it's different, Katara." Zuko pressed forward more until she was sandwiched between him and the wall. She could feel every part of him against her body and his firebending body radiated heat. His knee nudged between hers so his legs slotted with hers and she could feel his length against her thigh through the thin material of his pants. "Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head slowly to let him know that wasn't it. Katara was becoming light headed due to how close he was.

"Stop trying to get in my head and go keep drooling over Hana." Katara said pushing Zuko off of her. She rushed out of the room leaving Zuko baffled and alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter is kind of a filler but I felt like giving you guys an update. Just a reminder that this fic is mature and if you don't like mature themes then this isn't for you.**

The next day was another sweltering one when the gang decided to go to the beach once more. Katara was wading in the ocean with Aang and the both floated on their backs, facing the shore.

"Katara, stop staring at them." The young Avatar scolded, "It's not worth it." Katara had been hopelessly staring at Zuko and Hana. Once again he was all over her. She didn't reciprocate and every time his hand would slip lower down her back or higher on her leg she'd push it away. Either way it just proved the Zuko wanted Hana, not her. It was her own fault, really. She told Zuko to stop getting in her head but it was only because she wanted him to want her and not her body.

"I can't, Aang." Katara whined in reply. She turned to face the Airbender. He looked ridiculous in his swim shorts and a long sleeved shirt. To top it off he had a cap on his head. It was cute that he never let his tattoos stop him from swimming in this heat. Pretending to be Fire Nation was easier said than done.

"Come on, let's just have fun." Aang coaxed. He disappeared under water and she was confused until she felt him pop up under her. Katara squealed as Aang stood up out of the water so she was on his shoulders.

"You're crazy!" Katara laughed as Aang spun around in circles and she grasped the top of his head so she wouldn't fall off. Toph came swimming over and gave Aang a punch on the arm causing Katara to go falling into the water. She came up spluttering and splashed Toph playfully. Toph splashed back and Aang joined in. They were having fun and Katara wished she could use her waterbending so she'd win but she knew she couldn't. Surprisingly, Aang had succeeded in getting her mind off Zuko.

Dinner that night was terrible. Half the group wasn't speaking to each other so a bunch of separate conversations were taking place. Toph and Aang were flirting in their own little corner and Zuko was still all over Hana who was fending him off. Suki was attempting to have a conversation with Sokka and Katara at the same time not wanting to be caught in the middle. Eventually Katara let Suki go back to flirting with Sokka and excused herself saying she felt sick. No one really noticed that she never came back.

It was about eleven when everyone began heading off to their own rooms and someone finally realized Katara had disappeared. The door opened to reveal Sokka. His face was apologetic but stern as he sat down on Katara's bed. She had the blankets pulled up to her neck and she was shivering violently. He sat down on the end of her bed and thought carefully before speaking.

"I'm still upset," He clarified shifting in his spot, "But what's done is done and as long as nothing's going on anymore I don't care what you do. I know you act older than me sometimes but really I'm still your big brother and I just want to make sure you're being safe do you know what I'm s-" Sokka stopped short, noticing for the first time that his sister was shivering. "Katara, are you sick? Is that why you disappeared? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

All the questions made Katara's aching head spin. Sokka pressed his cheek against her head to check her temperature.

"Shit, you have a really high fever."It wasn't often Sokka took on the big brother role but when he did it was in full force. Katara just nodded meekly. Her chills were getting worse and she tried fighting off Sokka as he pulled her blanket off. "I know you're cold but we need to get your body temperature down." Katara whined as Sokka disappeared out of the room. A few minutes late he returned with Suki who had made a bunch of herbal concoctions and brought some of the medicine Aang had bought awhile back when she and Sokka were sick. After about five minutes of coaxing, Katara swallowed the bitter liquid.

They left her alone to rest, warning her not to hunker down in all her blankets or she'd over heat. Katara hated having a fever. She had weird dreams and everything she said never really made sense. Of course it was common but Katara never liked not being in control. Her muscles and head ached and she shivered, desperately waiting for the medicine to kick in so her chills would stop.

From his room, Zuko could hear Suki, Sokka and whoever else was helping bustling about. Apparently Katara had a high fever. Zuko wanted to help but he knew he also wasn't on great terms with about half the group right now. He was easily distracted though because Hana was beautiful. He never meant to be creepy but she was mesmerizingly beautiful. Even that wasn't worth it anymore though because whatever he was feeling she wasn't feeling back. It probably had to do with how much time Toph, Suki, Hana and Katara spent together. He wondered if Katara talked about what they'd done and if so, he wanted to know if she told them he was good or not. It was probably somewhere in between since it was her first time and he wasn't exactly gentle. He hadn't meant to just screw her the way he did but making love was out of the question. That's for people in actual relationships.

But then it clicked. Zuko could pin point the actual moment in time it clicked for him because he was staring at the stain on his ceiling shaped like a water lily. It was distorted and discolored but it had been there for as long as he could remember. He tried to point it out to Azula when they were kids but she brushed him off and laughed so he showed it to his mom instead. So for some odd reason everything clicked and suddenly made sense in his brain when he was staring at the flower shaped stain on the ceiling of his child hood vacation home. He wanted to make love to her because he wanted to be with her in more than just a physical sense. In reality these feelings probably started the night that old poem tumbled from his lips but he was only grasping it now.

Everyone was probably asleep by now so he figured it was safe to go see Katara, if she was awake that is. The wood floor creaked under his feet as he made his way down the dim hallway towards her room. There was a faint glow of light cast from under her door so she must have been awake. Silently he pushed the door open to reveal Katara shivering on her bed. The medicine must have not kicked in yet. She rolled over to face him at the sound of the door opening and confusion swam in her face.

"I'm cold." she mumbled, looking discombobulated. Her eyes were blank and she looked like she was staring right through him, "Zuko. I need you." He knew she didn't mean in a sexual way but because she was cold and firebenders always radiated warmth. He complied in slid into the bed, spooning her from behind.

"Only until you fall asleep. You need to keep your temperature down." His arms snaked around her waist pulling her close and she wriggled back trying to get more comfortable. Zuko bit his lip trying not to let the movement excite him too much and focused on other things like the way her hair smelled like apples and vanilla. It was intoxicating and as he buried his face in her shoulder he realized how much he missed her during this avoidance. Her big blue eyes fluttered shut and after a few more moments her body stopped shivering and all that could be heard was heavy breathing.

Carefully, Zuko slipped out of the bed and he looked back down at Katara and the corners of his mouth turned up slightly but it wasn't quite a smile. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before slipping out of the room quietly and disappearing back down the hall.


End file.
